Christmas At Durskaban
by Vegasman59
Summary: Dobby causes some changes at the Dursley's over Christmas fourth year. Many things change in Harry's life. All power to the great JKR for allowing us to play in her sandbox
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmas at Durskaban!**_

Harry Potter in his fourth year was headed to the Dursley's For Christmas. The Yule Ball had been a disaster. Then everyone was forced to return home for the holidays. Harry was on the train alone. Ron was with his brothers. His family going to Romania To spend the Holiday.

Harry was sitting dreading what was to come. He remembered a couple of books he wrote reports on when he was in public school.

Both by Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol and Oliver Twist. They seemed in many ways to imitate his own life. His Uncle Vernon certainly imitated the character of Scrooge, While he felt as if he were the character of Oliver Twist.

As he sat alone on the train, a little friend popped into the cabin. "Dobby, what are you doing here?" was the first thing out of his mouth. Dobby being Dobby, was still awed by Harry. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby saw how you were looking so unhappy, Dobby wants to help, Sir."

Harry just sighed. "I don't think you can Dobby."

The little elf looked at Harry. "What were you thinking about Sir?'

Harry went on to explain the books that his life at Privet Drive reminded him of. He finshed just as the train began to slow down as the were coming to platform 9 ¾ in London.

Dobby just smiled as the Train came to a halt. "Dobby has an idea sir." And with those words Popped away.

Harry exited the Train to a few quick fare wells to some of his friends and headed through the barrier to the Muggle side of Kings Cross Station, only to see the bane of his existence Vernon Dursley, with a scowl that could frighten even the meanest Hungarian Horn Tail. "Hurry up boy, you've spoiled enough of the holidays as it is." He growled. "NOW MOVE!"

Harry was thinking, 'why couldn't I go to France with Hermione'. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"And none of your cheek, I don't want to hear a word out of you. None of your freakishness either!" If Vernon only knew what Dobby was plotting.

The drive to my Holiday prison was uneventful. Vernon was scowling and swearing at every red light and bit of traffic as if I personally caused it to aggravate him. The vein in his for head was throbbing as he turned an off shade of puce that could swear existed no where in nature.

When we arrived at Privet Dr. I was shuffled quickly into the house and pushed up the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. It was only slightly bigger than the small broom cupboard I grew up in for ten long years. I was then locked in and told to stay quiet for the duration, I was not to spoil their Christmas. Once inside Dobby appeared once again. The little guy put up silencing charms and masked my magic with an elf ward. At least I could do my home work. He then expanded the room like the tent the Weasleys had at the world cup, well I'd be comfortable at the very least. I went to sleep pondering a golden egg, and a brown haired girl named Hermione. I just couldn't get that dress out of my mind.

Unbeknownst to me, while I slept Dobby got to work. He had taken the Dickens tales to heart and thought up dreams for each of my so called family, to them it would be more of nightmares. He gained help for some other of the fey.

Aunt Petunia Dreamt of her sister and that she had died and was confronted for her treatment of me under her care. Petunia was still shaking hours after she awoke.

Dudley Had the tables turned on him and in the dream felt every last thing he, his parents, and friends had done to me over my years there, and awoke with the same scars that I wore. Dudley couldn't even leave his room for fear of his parents.

It was Vernon that got the worst of it. He truly was a clone of Ebenezer Scrooge. He was danced through the memories of all he had done. Not only to me, the people at Grunnings tool and die. He had impregnated Several young and beautiful secretaries over the years then fired them, leaving them to get abortions or raise his illegitimate children in abject poverty. The fey walked him trough it all. With the Ghost of Old man Grunning starting the show. Dobby and his friends were extremely creative.

The next morning Harry was the only one to awake from pleasant dreams.

When a very contrite knock was heard on Harry's door about ten the next morning it was a very different set of Dursley's than Harry had ever seen before. He was taken to the dining room and sat down to a breakfast feast. The words freak and boy were never uttered, he was affectionately by name. It would seem someone had looked up local stores on the internet, and for the first time in Harry's memory, he was taken on shopping for himself. Harry kept pinching himself to see if he was still asleep dreaming. He got a full Muggle wardrobe that fit, with shoes and trainers, A few odd books and a T.V. for his room. Dudley was spending time with him like real brother would. The oddest thing of all was the ride to Kings Cross. His family talked to him his Aunt Petunia Told him to write and to do so often, that she expected to see a lot of Hedwig over the next months until he arrived at home. Then the weirdest thing of all. Petunia hugged him kissed him on his forehead and told him he was loved by her.

Harry entered the compartment thinking he had past into the twilight zone.

Hermione met Harry in the compartment, with one look she knew something had radically changed. The Glasses were gone, so were the baggy clothes that were not more than rags, but the look in his eyes was totally new. She wasn't sure what was going on and asked him with a note of disbelief. "Harry what Happened?"

Harry looked in Hermione's eyes, those beautiful cinnamon brown eyes, had never looked so good before. "I really don't know Hermione, I awoke on boxing day, to a whole new family. I felt like I was in an episode of the Twilight zone, and it seems to have left me there." At that moment Dobby popped into the compartment.

"Is Harry Potter happy with what Dobby did?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Dobby with questioning eyes, and then Harry spoke. "Dobby what did you do?"

Dobby being a contrite little elf told the story. "You remember the stories you told Dobby on the train?" Harry nodded in reply. "Dobby made Harry Potters relatives have the dreams like the stories, Dobby showed them why it was bad for Harry Potter and them. Did Dobby do a good thing?"

Harry stated laughing. Hermione had a look of Horror. She turned to Harry. "What stories?" Harry began calming down so he could speak, but still with mild chuckles working through it.

"Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol an Oliver Twist."

Hermione's Horror turned to laughter and Harry once again started laughing.

Harry then Turned To Dobby. "Dobby you are totally amazing. Thank you!"

"Dobby always takes care of his family."

Hermione looked at Harry with anger building and Harry knew her top was about to blow if he didn't head it off.

"Dobby, how did we become family?"

Hermione's ire abated somewhat, but she wanted answers.

"Does Harry Potter remember Freeing Dobby from bad master Lucius?"

Harry Nodded in response. "Dobby wanted to be Harry Potter's elf, so Dobby bonded with Harry Potter, Then stopped bad old master from hurting Harry Potter. Dobby will always come to Harry Potter and his Hermione."

This was one time Hermione quickly asked a question before Harry could even think. "What did you mean by, Harry Potter's Hermione?"

Dobby looked at them as if they both had lost their minds. "Does Miss Hermione not love Harry Potter?"

Hermione was suddenly more red than Weasley Hair. "Well I…"

Harry was looking at Hermione when Dobby spoke again. "Does not Harry Potter Love his Hermione?"

Harry was speechless. Hermione was looking at him with a one word Question. "Harry?"

Harry was caught in Hermione's gaze. His voice having left him all he could do is nod at Hermione as if he were a mouse caught in trap, but his love for Hermione shown through.

The Look became a longing, which finally reverted to action. The two came together in their first kiss as Dobby beamed at them. Ron Weasley burst into the compartment.

The look on Ron's face was beyond anger; His jealousy over Harry blew higher than Mount Vesuvius. The words he spewed as vile as to be unprintable. Then he stormed out of the compartment.

The three left in the compartment giggled a bit and Dobby locked the door, put up elf notice me not charms, and left the new lovers to become better acquainted.

The arrival at Hogwarts was for the first time a mixed feeling for Harry. He had a true loving home, which still felt very weird to him. Now a fantastic girlfriend and his best friend taking off on him as usual, He still had this stupid tournament too.

At least Dobby told him how to solve the egg.

When the welcome back feast began, Harry and Hermione were sitting together at the Gryffindor table. As the first course was served a group of Goblins trouped in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christmas at Durskaban!**_

 _ **Goblins and News.**_

The Goblins entered and walked along the Gryffindor Table until they reached Harry and Hermione.

The lead Goblin addressed Harry in a very unhappy tone. "Lord Potter-Black" The great Hall was suddenly silenced as all eyes turned to Harry. "It would seem you prefer not to answer our correspondence."

The Goblin was interrupted by a voice from the head table, Dumbledore needed to get his two knuts in. "Master Goblin we should speak in my office. Harry is a student in my school you should come to me first."

The Goblin turned on Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter-Black is an adult by your own and the ministries hands. The eye of magic has also made it so, by your own laws he must come with me to Gringotts to claim his rings and inheritance. He may choose one advisor to accompany him."

Dumbledore began to leave the table, when Harry spoke. "May I choose my advisor?"

Dumbledore froze as if hit with a petrificus totalis. "Harry I will accompany you gladly."

Harry smiled, he didn't know why but he knew taking the headmaster would be a grave error. "I'm sorry sir, but I was going to ask Hermione to be my advisor."

Hermione stood up next to Harry. She had her doubts as to why he did not trust the headmaster but if Harry needed her, she would be there. " I'd Love to Harry." With four words, she cut the legs out from under Dumbledore.

At this moment a voice from the Slytherin table shot forth, Draco Malfoy was about to make a fool of himself.

"What?" Draco screamed I'm the scion of the house of Black!"

The Goblin turned to the young fool. "Mr. Potter-Black's Grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black Daughter of the last Lord Black. You young Malfoy are but a second cousin while lord potter is a first cousin and the chosen of Lord Sirius Black. You were never the scion of the Black family. Be happy your mother and yourself still receive your Black family allowance or house Malfoy would crumble as the house of cards that it is."

Draco then began his most famous line, with hatred spewing forth. "When my father hear.."

Draco was cut off quite quickly. "Your father is deep in debt to the bank, the person now holding your life in his hands stands before you in this room." The Goblin said with a grin that was predatory. "I should think you would want to be very cautious of the words you choose."

As far as Harry was concerned Christmas had not ended yet, he was sporting a grin a mile wide.

At the conclusion of the feast Harry and Hermione were escorted to Gringotts where they met with the potter account manger Sharptooth. It seemed it was going to be a very long night. His parents will had been sealed by Dumbledore until Harry would come of age and specifically asked to have it read. It was the goblin giving clues and Hermione that got the answer. "Harry ask about your parents will and to have it read."

This was the real starting point of a new life and way of thinking for Harry.

After the will was read and he received his family rings, the paper work began.

The first was a writ of havius corpus for the trial of his Godfather.

Next was going over the house accounts which were massive, he was rich beyond the dreams of averus .

The will also required that he have a full check up by the goblin healers. They checked not only spells but for potions, charms, and curses.

The list was extreme to say the least. They included the early malnutrition at the hands of his relatives, Loyalty potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys, An aversion to Hermione. A potion to lower his will so he obeyed the Dursley's. Last but surly not least a level ten dark curse in his scar that was draining 60 percent of his magic and a 25 percent block on his magic placed by Dumbledore. They only good thing about the block and the drain was they had strengthened Harry's core to unimaginable levels.

The Goblin Healers got to work, They gave him several flushing potions which made for one miserable night and the next day. Then gave him potions to counteract his early malnutrition. He grew almost five inches and added quite a bit of muscle mass with that potion.

Now came the worst of it. Harry was taken to a large circular white room covered in runes of the purest gold inlayed into the white stone. They laid Harry into an indentation in the floor his head pointing true east and feet spread apart pointing west.

As the ritual began the pain in Harry's scar was more than he had ever felt in his short life. He saw the life of Tom Riddle running before his eyes. The evil and debauchery was boundless. He saw all the murders rapes intentions he gained all the knowledge the Dark Lord had until that Halloween night when the bastard murdered his mother in cold blood. Then the scar on his head burst open, blood black as coal poured forth from the scar, as the pain Harry felt increased so that the cruciatis curse was as if you were being tickled, black smoke rose above the scar and screamed and unearthly scream and exploded into a million motes of light. Harry then passed out all his energy spent.

It was three days before Harry awakened, Hermione sitting by his bedside with her head on his bed asleep.

Hermione looked like she had not slept a wink in days. Her hair was a mess her eyes were puffy and yet to Harry she could not possibly look more beautiful. He began running his fingers through her tangled locks with a smile. When she finally began to rise no words were said, she pounced on him with the most passionate kiss of his or anyone's life. When the lack of oxygen became an overwhelming need, they separated.

Once they caught their breath, Hermione started. "Harry I've been so worried. Madame Bones has been here five times asking to talk to you. Even Minister Fudge has been here, wanting to talk. Dumbledore Has been the worst I had to get my parents here to get him to back off. Even the Dursley's are out side worried about you. Oh and you should have seen Lucius Malfoy, He has been banned from the bank for a year and all his personal accounts have been frozen."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

Harry and Hermione had now spent a week with the Goblins. Surprisingly Petunia Dursley Had not left Harry's side either. The one who surprised Harry most was his Uncle Vernon, He was ripping through Harry's account ledgers and finding many anomalies. It would seem Dumbledore have claimed Harry's magical guardianship had moved massive amounts of money to his own accounts, and those of one Molly Prewett. Harry was out over twenty million Galleons. The Dursley's had been given ninety pounds a month for raising Harry. The Goblin healers also ran checks on the Dursley's and found them charmed to abuse their nephew and cousin, again with Dumbledore's magical signature.

When Harry found out if it hadn't been for Hermione and Petunia Harry would have blown up half of Diagon Alley and the Bank with a burst of uncontrolled accidental magic.

Harry had also found out he owned Grunnings Tool and Die. Grunnings and the house on privet Drive were gifted to his Aunt and uncle.

Dudley was also found to be a wizard with his core blocked completely, the Goblins would slowly be removing the block over the next year and Harry had arranged tutors for himself, Hermione, and Dudley. Harry would only return to Hogwarts for the second and third task of that tournament. They all would be moving to Potter manor in Wales that was completely protected but ever ward and charm available.

Amelia Bones was waiting outside when Harry was released by the healers. Vernon had already been going over the accounts with her, and she recommended an excellent law firm to handle Harry's affairs. Now it was Harry's knowledge of Sirius Black that was on her mind.

"Harry, I'm Amelia Bones Director of The DMLE. I have some questions as to why you are looking for a trial for the escaped mass murderer Sirius Black."

Harry Sat down in the meeting room he had been loaned by the Goblins. He handed Madame Bones a copy of his Parents will and proceeded to tell the story of his third year at Hogwarts. When he was finished, she had a lot of information. He had one more thing to say he had yet to drop the biggest bomb.

"One other person knew Sirius is innocent, Albus Dumbledore placed The Fiedlus charm on my home and knew Peter was the secret keeper thus knowing Sirius is totally innocent. I want him on the stand under viritaserum and magical oath, and I wish to be the binder."

Amelia Bones was floored, she asked about any other adventures Harry had of his times at Hogwarts. After hearing of Quirells death not his reported disappearance, then the tale of the Basilisk, she was livid that none of this had been reported to the DMLE as required.

The Goblins had another question. "What was done with the giant snake?"

Harry answered with four words. "Nothing, it's still there."

After finally finishing up, and gathering the family together. Harry got a portkey to Potter Manor and took the whole family there.

The Grangers and Dursleys were in awe of the Manor, Hermione was getting angry with Harry having more elves working for him.

"Harry Twenty Elves and with Dobby Twenty one, You know I feel it's slavery!" Hermione was almost screaming.

Harry's answer was simple. "Talk to the elves and see what they want."

Back at Hogwarts, things were not going as planed. Amelia bones just walked out of Dumbledore's office, and he barely escaped arrest because of the tournament, Fudge awarded him a pass on it, but the DMLE investigation was continuing.

Severus Snape was livid. "The boy's arrogance knows no bounds."

Dumbledore was upset, he could no longer just reign Harry in. "We could not have expected the Goblins to come here to tell Harry what we worked so hard to prevent."

Severus had a question. "We had determined Miss Granger was to be the hostage for Mr. Krum, I doubt she will even be on campus when the task begins. Did you have an alternative?"

Dumbledore's anger was finally showing his twinkling eyes held no more of that fire but his voice did. "Harry must return to Hogwarts on this everything depends!" with this he began pacing about his overly ostentatious office. Most of the trinkets tied to Harry had stopped. The wards on number 4 Privet Drive had fallen. Even the one tied to Harry's health had stopped. He had one tracking charm left on the young wizard and it was now flailing madly not giving any source or location. The boy was behind some very strong wards.

The worst of all Sirius was being given his trial. All of Albus manipulations had fallen apart and were coming home to roost.

Albus could not help feeling he had sown the wind, and was now reaping the whirlwind. He wanted this tournament to test the boy for the greater good. He had been in charge of almost all the wizarding world for most of fifty years, now most of his positions were becoming untenable. No one had ever questioned his motives before, now he was on a precipice with only a great fall before him. He would grant that he was responsible for Tom Riddle. He had planned on allowing the megalomaniac to take over then destroy him building the world in the image he wanted. It was all going to plan until the fateful night in Godrics Hollow. Tom was to kill all the Potters then a toddler destroyed him. The scar on Harry's forehead had told him all he needed to know. Tom had created Horcruxes as he himself had done. This was unexpected for Albus only created one with the death of his sister. It hung now over the mantle in his office. Harry had inadvertently found away to destroy them. Something Albus never considered. Each year he had allowed Harry to get into life threatening situations to destroy the one in his head by a strange accident. The Boy was to strong to cunning and Miss Granger at his side made the team to smart. Why didn't Harry want him as his advisor? A question he couldn't fathom the charms and potions must have been wearing off or the horcrux he carried was influencing him. He would have to paint Harry as the new dark lord if he didn't return.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

TidusGT My one hundredth Follower of this story. Thank you TidusGT and each and every one of you that have Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed this little tale of mine. You are all my inspiration.

Petunia Dursley was in a quandary, she could swear she had something for Harry but could not remember what it was. She and Harry would need to return to Privet Drive.

"Harry!" Petunia called. "Could you come here for a few minutes?" Harry came down the stairs into the main Hall moments later. "Yes Aunt Petunia."

She responded with a bit of trepidation. "Harry, There is something at Privet Drive I was supposed to give you when you asked, but I can't recall what it is. I just have a feeling we need to get what ever it is quickly."

"Aunt Petunia do you trust me?" Harry said contritely.

"Of course I do Harry." She did not understand why he asked.

"I've learned the art Of Leglimency, I want you to think about the memory you are trying to remember and I'll see if I can unlock it." Harry told her. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

Harry looked deeply in Petunias eyes, And found a young Petunia holding Dudley with his mom holding him directly across from her. They put the children down to play, as his mother pulled out her wand. She then to a small item from her purse and taped it with her wand. It grew to the size of a trunk. "This is the Potter school trunk; it belonged to Harry's Father James. It has some things he will need and want. He can use it for school. It has seven compartments that are explained in the folder in the top compartment. We are going into hiding, until the war is over. So I will not be seeing you for awhile." The two sisters hugged and were in tears knowing they would not be seeing each other as the memory ended.

Harry and Petunia went to the second floor and pulled down the ladder to the attic. Dust seemed to explode as the ladder dropped. Harry and Petunia were coughing from the dust when Dobby appeared. With a snap of the little elf's fingers, the dust disappeared.

Harry then Coughed out. "Thanks Dobby."

Dobby smiled, "Dobby wonders what Harry Potter is doing?"

Harry smiled at Dobby while Petunia looked like she was going to faint. "My dad's old trunk is in the attic, we were going up to get it."

Dobby looked at Harry with a smile. "Dobby will get it Sir." With that, Dobby popped away. Moments later a thud was heard in Harry's room.

Petunia was defiantly not used to the House elves yet. They entered Harry's room at Privet Drive, and opened the trunk.

The top section looked just like a normal school trunk. It held his fathers school robes and his seventh year books and supplies. There was also a pamphlet explaining the trunk. Harry closed it and Had Dobby return it to Potter Manor. They continued through the house putting post it notes on everything being transferred to the manor.

Dumbledore, was pacing around his office, The tracking device on Harry had pointed out he was at Number 4 Privet Drive. Just as he was going to leave, the device went haywire again. The letters he received from Harry and Hermione Terminating their education at Hogwarts was not even sent to him it was sent to the school governors and the Daily Prophet. Albus Dumbledore has never been brought so low.

Snape And Igor Karkaroff were comparing the evil tattoos that adorned there arms. Both were fearful that it meant the old mater neither wanted was gaining strength for his return.

Barty Crouch JR. was not happy in the skin of Mad-Eye Moony. The damn brat was not returning to Hogwarts, and his master was not happy. The boy was needed for his blood in the third task. Barty was to insure the boy was to win this tournament, he was not sure he could do that with Harry not under his tutelage.

The Goblins were Busy waiting for the next task as Harry would be arriving early to lead them to the chamber of secrets to Harvest the giant snake. Harry just knew this would piss off The Headmaster and Snape. The Goblins told him if it was as large as he said it would be worth in the millions more than they could even estimate with out seeing it.

"Oh when Dumbledore found this out." Snickered Harry as he finished the preparations.

The Day of the third task was extremely cold at the lake. As Severus had predicted Hermione was not on the grounds, or anywhere else they could find her. Harry had arrived early that morning with a full compliment of Goblins and no one else. He also was carrying a large Duffle bag with him.

Dumbledore Greeted Him at the Door to the main hall. "Harry my boy; I see the goblins are interested in the second task."

Harry just smiled and Let King Ragnok explain why they were there. "Yes, Dumbledore, We are here to assist Lord Potter in retrieving the Basilisk He slew in his second year saving, the life of Miss Weasley. He is going to open the Chamber for us, and will work with us until it is time for the task. We should be finished by then. We will not be staying for this foolishness though."

"What do you mean Foolishness?" Dumbledore asked with the twinkle having left his eyes.

Both Ragnok and Harry were enjoying this much to much. "We Goblins are a civilized Race. We would never place our children in such a situation purely for our own entertainment." The insult to Dumbledore was more than he wanted to bear, but let it go for now. He would do something though.

"I'm afraid today would not be possible for you to enter the chamber. With all that is going on here today."

Ragnok surprised the old coot. "Here is a ministry edict signed by both the Minister of Magic and the Head of the DMLE, allowing this today, and Madame Bones is coming to see about documenting its size. It seems Lord Potter is up for an Order of Merlin First class for his exploits here."

With that statement, Amelia Bones arrived, and Dumbledore lost all his bluster.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

Harry standing in the Entry Hall, seemed to be waiting for some one. Two People appeared walking down the Marble staircase. Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood walked up to the group, Colin with two cameras hanging on his neck. Harry looked at them. "Are you ready for this?" Colin was speechless at even being asked. While Luna was excited.

"Of Course Harry Potter, Daddy can't wait for the story, and with Colin's pictures it should be our biggest Quibbler ever."

Harry just smiled at them, and turned to professor McGonagall. "Are we ready Professor?" His Favorite Professor nodded as she turned to Dumbledore.

"I'll be escorting them Albus as you will be busy with the tournament." With out another word the headed for Moaning Myrtles Bathroom on the second floor.

Thankfully when they arrived the ghost wasn't there. Harry opened the entrance, and they all slid down after the goblins put up a ward to keep any one else out.

They Slid down the Pipe and landed among the bones of long dead small animals.

Once every one was down Harry began Leading them to the door to the Chamber. When the reached the shed snake skin, even the goblins were amazed at its size. One of the goblins folded and boxed and marked the skin, while others opened the cave in.

It was less than ten minutes later when they reached the huge door to the chamber.

Harry told the door to open and the snakes swirled and moved unlocking the huge ancient door.

Colin was in heaven, He was spending time with his hero and documenting one of the stories about him. Luna was in Reporter mode asking Harry pointed questions about all that happened.

Professor McGonagall was awed that she had been working above this monsters lair all these years.

When they finally entered the chamber and the lights came on, everyone stopped at the grandeur of what few had ever experienced.

They walked along the chamber to the body of the giant snake. Its body had not deteriorated at all. The goblins allowed Colin to take a few shots before they began harvesting the great monster. It turned out to be seventy-five and a half feet long. Ragnok estimated it was the largest ever recorded. It took them two hours to finish harvesting the snake and box it all up.

They left the chamber by a door Harry found while waiting that came out close to the Slytherin dorms.

Harry then went to a boy's room on the first floor to ready himself for the second task.

He came out and headed toward the black lake where the task would take place.

Under his robes was a full muggle winter wet suit, with weight belt His wand and a Goblin knife strapped to his arms. He also had a small piece of equipment was ready to propel him through the water run on magic.

He was standing on the platform when the other champions arrived. People started filling the stands high above the water. At long last Dumbledore began to speak and Harry finished suiting up. He was confident with two-hour air tanks on his back.

Dumbledore finished speaking and Harry hit the water turning the air on and was gone beneath the surface.

Harry was moving through the lake very quickly. He avoided the kelp beds and headed deeper it was fifteen minutes into the task when he reached the village of the merepeople. Moving through as quickly as he could he found the hostages. It was Ginny Weasley they had chosen for him, this was something he had not anticipated. He quickly Freed Ginny and stayed beneath the water all the way back to shore. He still had twenty minutes left when he arrived first. While Ginny was taken away by, Madame Pomphry Harry packed up his equipment and called Dobby who popped him away.

When Madame Pomphry finished with Ginny, she ran out of the tent looking for Harry. She wanted to try to claim him as hers; it was a very rude awakening when she found he had already left the grounds.

Harry arrived back at the manor still wet from the lake. Hermione was sitting on his bed waiting for him. He was laughing as dobby let go of his hand. "You should have seen the look on Dumbledore's face when I arrived with the Goblins."

Hermione looked at him. "Well, you have to tell me what happened."

So Harry proceeded to give her a blow by blow description of the whole day. By the time he was done, she was laughing so hard she was in tears.

Then came the anger. "That bastard!" She screamed. "He's still trying to push Ginny Weasley on you! Do you know how this is going to look?"

Harry started laughing. "I had moved away from the others to pack up. When Ginny was coming out of the med tent looking for me she was screaming my name as Dobby popped me away. I think they will know I'm not interested. I also had Dobby put a note in Rita Skeeters purse that we will be using the proceeds from the basilisk to help establish a new school of magic." Hermione started laughing again. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione settled a bit. "You just took the tournament right off the front page. Dumbledore is going to throw so many fits.

The Next morning the owls were arriving in the great hall. First was a special edition of the Quibbler, with Harry's picture on the front cover next to the basilisk head. If that wasn't bad enough the Daily Prophet came next, with a banner headline.

 **Boy who lived establishing**

 **Premier new School**

 **Of magic**

 _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is so upset with the quality of education at Hogwarts. He has begun working on plans for a new school. The teachers of defense against the dark arts alone is at best abysmal._

 _His first year the teacher was possessed by You-know-who. His second year was taught by a total fraud that did no more than explain how to use his beauty products. He has had one good teacher and that was a werewolf. He has explained he will attend the tasks of the tournament to keep his magic, and that is the last he will see of Hogwarts. His intended Hermione Granger is to be the first pupil of his new school. The couple has found tutors to handle there schooling until then._

 _Rita Skeeter Reporting_

Dumbledore stormed out of the great hall followed closely by Snape.

Minerva and professor Sprout, sat quietly eating and listening to the students.

Draco Malfoy, was completely gob smacked. Potter was now fully outside the school. He got up and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. "Weaslby, Looks like your friend won't be back to defend you now!" Ron knowing he'd lost any help just looked away red faced. Neither of them noticed Ginny wand aimed at Draco. She hit him with her famous bat boogey hex and over powered it. Draco dropped to the floor as his whole body was attacked with bat Boogeys!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

Hogwarts was not the same with out Harry and Hermione. The Old geezer that ran the School, seemed to have lost his edge and was acting more like the hated potions professor.

Meanwhile Snape was in the best mood any could remember.

The fake Alistair Moody, was worried to death the Potter boy would some how not show for the third task, even though he was set for a three minute lead into the maze.

Tom Riddle could not understand why his contact with the boy had vanished. Some how he knew his plans were being thwarted.

Ron Weasley had made the biggest mistake in his life to this point. It was two weeks after the second task and Ginny had not stopped whining about Harry Leaving her, and how Hermione had stole her man. Ron told her. "Stop acting like you are on the perpetual rag and you might get some one to look at you!" Ginny's temper along with every girls with in ear shot went off, and hexes were coming at Rom from all directions. By the time Professor McGonagall got them stopped it would take a painful month in the hospital wing to finally get Ron sorted out. Although he was thinking the damn nurse was making him pay also. Ron was thinking 'women can't take a joke.' He never thought for a second the he is an insensitive prat.

Back at Potter Manor there were three students of Magic working as hard as they could on their studies. With Harry and Hermione's Help Dudley was speeding through the first year course at the speed of sound. He had finally gotten his wand it was an Alder wood wand twelve and a half inches with a basilisk heartstring core, excellent for defense and charms. Since Dumbledore bound Dudley's Magic it grew trying to break free, it would have killed him if had remained bound.

Dudley was to be their secret weapon. They were keeping his abilities from any persons not in the family.

With proper tutelage, Harry and Hermione were also far ahead of their peers. They were both working on NEWT level magic.

Vernon Dursley turned out to be a wizard with finances, and Harry enjoyed telling him in said manner. The Goblins were quite pleased with the amount of gold and muggle pounds coming into the bank. The Potters were in the top ten richest families in Britain.

They had moved in just four months time from number nine to number two. Dropping the Malfoy's to number nine and falling.

Vernon had set out to destroy the families of the Death eaters in away he could understand; He was destroying all their wealth. It is very hard to anything when you are totally broke.

Malfoy Manor was in a bit of a quandary. Lucius just couldn't figure out what was happening. All his accounts at the stores in Diagon Alley had been closed for non-payment. He went storming into the bank to find out what the problem was. It seems the market had fallen on all his investments and it had drained away all his families' wealth. The bank had put a lean on his manor and had just sent out a notice to either pay the lean or vacate the manor.

Lucius then made the biggest mistake of his life. He pulled his wand in the bank and tried to curse a Goblin. Two Guards cut him down like a felled tree. The head of house Malfoy's Head was four feet from his body. The Bank then called in the Aurors to remove the filth and report to the Wizengamot of the infraction on Goblin soil and the death of one of their own.

The office of the minister of magic was also in disarray. Fudge had become dependent on Malfoy gold, to keep his perverted lifestyle quiet. Things were about to come to light that would push him from office. His trips to the brothels in Nocturn Alley were paid by Lucius and they had not been paid. The minister was about to be outed for non-payment for his dalliances, and he did not have twenty thousand galleons to see they were paid.

It is amazing what one well-informed muggle working for his nephew could do.

Many of the former Death eaters were in the same shape as the Malfoy's. When the Daily Prophet was delivered the next morning panic among them ensued.

 _ **Many old families devastated**_

 _Yesterday morning a run on the wizard bank, Gringotts, by many Pureblood families seemed cause for alarm. The death of Lucius Malfoy seemed the catalyst. Most of the accounts seemed to have been decimated by poor choices in the financial markets. It seems to have hit the more respected members of our society the hardest._

 _Spokes goblin Griphook had this to say. "There is no reason to panic, the bank is solvent and your money is safe. We are now sending account statements to all depositors._

 _Most all of our depositors will see either a rise in there accounts or they have remained steady. Only a few have lost money and by all we can tell it was by their own hands by choosing poorly in their investments._

 _Tomas Tipster reporting_

 _Tom Riddle better known as Voldemort was reading the paper. He was very upset when he read the article; all his finances had been decimated. Even though he would soon have a proper body again, it would take much longer to bring his plans to fruition._

 _The Goblins were now hunting Horcruxes, after finding one in Harry they knew the dunce Lord had made more. They had found one in the Lestrange vault and destroyed it. They were using Goblin magic to look for more._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

After the second task things had quieted, down a bit, the tutors Had Harry and Hermione well ahead and they were half way through the Sixth year material. One Harry had the nightmare that was plaguing him in the beginning of the year. Petunia and Hermione came rushing into his room as he was thrashing in the bed and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Hermione took hold of him, while Petunia Held a cold cloth to his head. Petunia asked the question. "What was the dream about Harry?"

Harry Hesitated a moment, then it all came rushing out. "I'm in an old house, and its dusty everywhere. You could tell it was very nice at one time." He gulped for a bit more air. "I climb the stairway and see a light behind the door at the end of the hallway. As I approach it a large snake slithers by me into the room."

The fear in Harry's eyes was now at epic proportions. "I hear a voice in the room say, 'it would seem we have a visitor'." Harry is now shaking with fear, and the sweat is pouring off of him. "Turn me around so I may give him a proper greeting." Harry is shaking with now with fear. "I can't hear the words he uses but that same green light that killed my Parents shoots out at me and I wake up." He gulped down hard. "And my scar when I wake up is burning and it's shooting pain straight through my head." Hermione now had his head in her lap as Petunia Spoke gently to him.

"Harry, the next time you have this dream, take command of it. You're brave Harry. It's him. Hermione told me about your scar, your connection. Don't let him beat you through it. Show that monster who's boss. You beat him. Both Hermione and I know you can. We both Love you. Use that love. Feel it your very soul. It's your strength Harry. Both He and that Dumbledore have done all they can to take it from you. Now you have it, and you know it. Sirius, Dudley, Remus, Vernon and us, we all do." She kissed his forehead then Hermione kissed his lips and he returned it. Hermione and Petunia both smiled at him. Harry smiled back and looked at them both.

"I think at this moment I could make the strongest Patronus ever." It was said with a smile that could be the patronus it self.

It was Vernon and Dudley Later that day that added to his inspiration. They were sitting in what they all called the mundane room at the manor watching a movie on the VCR. Dudley was watching Star Wars, and asked Harry something as he was inspired by the movie. "Harry is magic kind of like the force?" Harry pondered this for a moment.

"I really don't know, I never watched the movies." Dudley stopped the tape and set it to rewind. "Then we are going to watch it, just might give you some new ideas."

Harry sat back with a notebook and pen to take notes. They watched the three original movies. Harry noticed three things he was not doing. His concentration needed work, He needed to do a lot more physical training and concentrate using his magic with it, and he needed to feel for his magic to make it stronger and make it flow better.

So began his new training in the ways of magic. Dudley, Hermione and Harry all began working on it. It was beyond and outside that of his tutelage. The hills around the manor made for perfect training grounds. They ran jumped did all forms of self-improvement. They reached deeper inside themselves finding their magical cores, they also learned to draw from the magic around them.

Harry came to find a old connection to his core. It was no longer a horcrux but the connection remained. Using his newly taught Occlumency skills, he followed the connection back to Voldemort. Once there he took in his surroundings and quietly waited to learn of the megalomaniacs plans. Of course when Wormtail arrived with news that Harry had left Hogwarts apparently never to return. Voldemort crucioed Wormtail within an inch of his sanity. Harry would win the tournament and his blood would be used in a ritual to return Voldemort to his body then he would kill Harry.

When he returned it was family meeting time.

When the family all sat down in the dinning room Harry went through all he had learned on his visit to Voldemort. Hermione immediately headed for the Library. Dudley surprisingly went looking through his collection of movies. Vernon Said he had an idea and had Dobby deliver him to Grunnings. Petunia was rummaging through her sisters old things. Harry didn't know what to think, the only ones still in the room were the Grangers. When Dan Granger Spoke up. "Do you still have that invisibility Cloak my daughter told us about in your letters?"

Harry Nodded wondering where this was Headed.

Dan grinned an evil Grin. "Harry, do you know what I studied before I went into dentistry?"

Harry shook his head wondering where Dan was headed with this.

Dan smiled. "Chemistry." His smile getting wider. "I think I can manage a few surprises for your friend."

Emma turned to Harry. "Military uniforms Have a lot of pockets, we are going to hide a few pockets on your tournament clothes, and have Hermione charm them like her book bag. You'll be carrying everything you'll need, and the only one to know it will be you."

When Dobby returned from Dropping Sirius and Number 12 Grimauld place, Dan spoke with him. Then he borrowed the cloak and had Dobby pop him away.

Dan and Dobby were gone about an hour, when they returned they were loaded down with crates of all different sizes. Dobby Popped them to a storage area in the old unused stables far from the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

Dan Granger was an amazing man, he was out in the stables doing something, but no one but Dobby knew what. The stables were quiet but he was doing something.

Vernon made it back two days later with a long box about two feet wide and ten inches thick. When it opened it contained half-inch plate stainless steel sections they were designed to make hold able shields that should repel any spell including the unforgivable's, it would just reflect it back to the caster.

Hermione was going through spell books, finding either ultimately annoying or deadly spells.

Harry was deep in meditation watching what Old Moldy Shorts was doing or planning.

Sirius and Remus were collecting the Horcruxes in the places Harry had described.

Tonks was at the ministry looking up the Riddle property and the Guant property.

It was only Two weeks to the third task and everyone was constantly doing something to get ready.

Sirius and Remus found the Guant Shack just as Harry described it. They couldn't get past the wards it required a parcelmouth. When the retrieved Harry, he also noted the grave yard near by. After they got the ring, Harry insisted they check the Grave yard. They found the Riddle plot and Sirius started laughing. He took out his lunch of fried chicken. He sat down and invited the others to eat with him. Once the meat was eaten he transfigured the bones to appear human. A simple switching spell later and the bones of the riddle family were turned to dust and sent off to the wind.

Now Harry knew where the dreams were to take place, his little family army would be waiting.

Sirius and Remus, had found the cave and entered it, Remus could not get the wall open. Sirius finally cut his hand and the wall came open. Not a second later his mothers House elf Kreacher appeared. "Master must get away from here," The little elf said as he popped both of them back to Sirius family Home. Sirius was incensed as he materialized in his family parlor. "Why did you do that Kreacher?"

Kreacher was giving the first real smile in many long years. "Master wishes the Dark Lords Toy, it not be there it is here. Kreacher wonders why you seek it."

Sirius quickly explained it and Kreacher did a little Happy Dance and disappeared only to reappear seconds later. He handed Sirius the locket, and said. "Destroy it for Master Regulas."

Sirius heard the name of his brother and had to ask why.

Kreacher told his story of the death of his brother trying to end the Dark Lord and his death in the same cave he retrieved them from earlier. Sirius was in tears knowing now his brother died a hero.

Dan had unpacked and checked all the heavy artillery he and Dobby had stolen from the military. He had four fifty mm machine guns, ten Ak 47s, ten cases of land mines, 20 RPGs, 9mm pistols for everyone and forty cases of ammunition.

He had made sure all were clean and in good repair. He had two more sniper rifles with full laser scopes that needed tested to see if they could be used around magic.

He would be bringing every one down for training with the army's best weapons.

Petunia had the elves making clothing for everyone all in black since the last task was at night. Remus had mapped out the grave yard where Harry would be taken. They would get the final horcrux from Hogwarts that morning when Harry went to the school. There would be only one more after that. It would be Old Toms Snake. Five wizards, four muggles, and nine house elves were setting a trap for Old tom and His Death Eaters. Harry would be the bait, so he, Sirius and Remus would be out the night before setting the land mines so Harry would know exactly where they are.

Each person would have an elf with them so if they were hurt they would be popped away to be healed.

Dan worked with them for three days on proper handling and shooting of their weapons. It was surprising that Petunia was the best sniper outside himself.

They planned the positioning of each person, Hermione made rune stones that would not allow anyone to apperate or port-key away.

The mines were set; every one would be placed by elf aperation. They were all well out of spell range except for Harry.

Harry, Hermione and Dudley had been training in force magic and found it worked well for them. Dudley had lost over a stone, while Harry and Hermione had gained muscle. All three were now extremely agile, running and jumping and other moves worked even better when augmented with magic. They also found the Occlumency was enhanced and helped them learn and control their magic even better. They were as ready as they could be.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

 _I must give credit for The Potter institute for Sorcery and spells To the unbelievably talented fan fic artist Robst. I would recommend any and all of his work._

 _Also thank you all for the response to this story._

The day of the third task Harry arrived at Hogwarts very early, and sat down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Ron of course was not happy with Harry and had to tell him about it.

"Harry, why would you leave us like that?"

He looked at Ron and shook his head.

"Ron, I found out a few things and as long as Dumbledore is here, other than this task, I will not be returning."

Ron was about to add some information That Dumbledore was keeping under wraps.

"Mom told me Dumbledore, just pushed a law through the Wizengamot that all magical children must be educated at Hogwarts if they reside in England."

Harry smiled at this, He said nothing but his thoughts were 'My house outside Villa Real, Spain will work nicely', and it is big enough to create my new school.

"Ron, I'll tell you now that will not be a problem for me."

Ron looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"But you'll be breaking the law." He said incredulously.

Harry laughed let me worry about that Ron."

Breakfast was finished and the students headed off to class. Meanwhile Harry was on a mission only to be interrupted by Dumbledore. In the entrance hall, he stopped Harry.

"Harry my boy, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here after tonight's task, and Hermione will need to return today or have her wand snapped."

Harry just laughed in the old fools face. "We found out about your new law Sir. We are residents of Spain now. After the task, we will not be returning. Except to promote our new school, the Potter Institute of Sorcery and Spells. It will be the premier school of magic in the world. One other thing Headmaster, the Horcrux in my head is gone. I will not be dieing as you planed!" With that he walked away from the Headmaster with a spring in his step.

Harry headed for the room of requirement, and entered making sure no one followed him. He followed the memory of Voldemort, and found the diadem of Ravenclaw. The dagger he had was impregnated with basilisk venom. He raised the dagger and plunged it into the diadem. The resulting scream and backlash he was sure could be heard all over the school, so he exited quickly, and went straight to the library to wait for the two hours until lunch. About fifteen minutes later, the Weasley Parents walked in to talk with him.

"Harry, where have you been? We've been so worried." Mrs. Weasley was imploring him.

Harry just smiled. "I moved to one of my homes and arranged private tutors, for Hermione and myself. We are already doing N.E.W.T. Level work; in fact I passed my DADA Newt tests last week."

Mrs. Weasley was not going to be put off that easily.

"What about Hogwarts and your friends here?"

Harry was smiling at this question. "Stick around for lunch in the Great Hall." That was all he would tell them.

Mr. Weasley had another question. "Are you ready for the task tonight Harry?"

Harry just kept smiling. "If you're going to bet put this on me." He handed Mr. Weasley a sack with one hundred galleons in it. "Just don't bet with Bagman."

Harry then saw Dean Thomas walking into the library. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I see someone I need to talk too."

He walked over to the table where Dean had just sat down. "Hi Dean."

Dean responded, "Hello Harry, long time huh!"

Harry looked at dean with a smile, he knew his parents were having a hard time with his tuition to Hogwarts and had an Idea.

"How would you like to finish your schooling with free tuition?"

Of course Dean's eyes lit up like the sun just peaking over the horizon. "What do you need Harry?"

Harry whispered in Deans ear so no one else could hear him, then finished with. "Can you do it by lunch time? I'll use a gemino charm to make us all we need and you get to be the first enrollee free!"

Dean put on a big smile. "Meet you in the entry way just before lunch, It'll be ready."

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, sweat pouring off his brow. Harry knew everything, and would not be returning to Hogwarts, he knew the boy was to be kidnapped from the final task to resurrect Tom. If the boy got away all would be lost. He had set up Harry to die then he the great Dumbledore would come in and finish the job, and get the accolades he had missing over the years since the child defeated Riddle before.

The years with his relatives, he designed to punish the child for taking away his hero status. He had tried to get him killed setting thinks up in the school to look like accidents. He would put a trace on the boy tonight and be assured both Riddle and Harry Potter died at his hand tonight. It would be made to look like Harry died in the cross fire.

Lunch in the Great Hall arrived. Harry and Dean waited until all were seated. They walked to the front of the Great Hall and stood in front of the teachers table deliberately standing in front of Dumbledore.

Harry put his wand to his throat placing a sonorus charm on himself. "May I have your attention a moment please?" He pointed his wand at the large stack of parchment in Deans hands. The parchment flew around the room depositing one in front of each person in the Great Hall. "I am here to announce that I am now competing for a new school. The Potter Institute for Sorcery and Spells. We have one hundred slots open, we will accept only the best students so send your records with your application. We have no care for your blood status it means nothing to us. If you are a Blood bigot, do not even bother you will be rejected as that alone proves stupidity. For those worried about costs we are waving all tuition for your first year. I hope to see the best of the best of you next year. Thank you!"

Harry and dean then walked out of the Great Hall. Harry handed Dean a coin, pointed his wand at it and said Portus. He looked at dean and said. "Walk to the gates, hold the Port key and say Potter Home, you do not want to be on the grounds, Dumbledore will be here in just moments so you better hurry."

Dumbledore came scurrying onto the grounds just moments later calling after Harry. Harry just continued towards the quiditch pitch as if he had not heard the old fool.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Christmas at Durskaban**_

Harry stood on what was left of the Quiditch Pitch awaiting the others. The stands were slowly filling with spectators.

The band entered first, setting up in the first rows of seats. Then the other Champions entered awaiting the schools to fill the stands. Harry had changed his robes to dark blue with white lettering announcing again his new school. The judges walked in, the look on Dumbledore's face showed extreme anger for only a second before gained control of his emotions in front of everyone.

Harry stood emotionless and confident when the announcements began.

When Minister Fudge came to the podium, It was first a ten minutes of how wonderful his administration was to sponsor such a prestigious tournament. Then it was time to announce the order of the Champions he balked. When magic it self had changed the Name of the school of Harry Potter. He was worried what this would when it the Daily Prophet in the morning. He went on with a very unhappy look on his face.

Harry was to be the first to enter the maze with a ninety-second head start. He would be followed by Cedric, then Victor and last would be Fluer.

He ran into the maze and called Dobby, The little elf had brought all his supply's, then popped him directly to the Tri-wizard cup. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak Took the cup and he and Dobby were gone.

They landed in the cemetery long before they were expected. Harry worked quickly and quietly, He found the cauldron with the potion already in it, and dropped a handful of dragon dung in it. Dobby went and got the others and retuned to Harry. They waited fifteen minutes more then made a lot of noise as if they just landed. Dobby stayed disillusioned and Wormtail came out from a mausoleum carrying what looked like the ugliest baby ever born. Harry walked as if he was a bit stunned from the landing. Wormtail threw a stunner at Harry. Harry faked being stunned. Wormtail then bound Harry to the Headstone of Tom Riddle Sr. Harry was grinning inwardly when he saw Voldemort's snake slithering around the base of the head stone as if waiting for a meal.

Voldemort's impatience was showing as he was screaming at Wormtail 'hurry, do it!'

As soon as Wormtail started the ritual, Harry used the force magic and loosened his bonds. He had to kill the snake as Voldemort raised from the cauldron.

Harry was having a hard time not laughing as the bones of the Chicken were added to the potion. Then Wormtail cut off his own right hand and dropped it in. He then turned toward Harry and cut his arm, collecting Harry's blood in a vial. As soon as Harry's blood hit the potion, it began to spark and change colors. The cauldron melted away and Voldemort stood His knees were backward and had feathers running down his back. The fool didn't notice Harry drop and cut the head off his snake, but he heard the scream coming from it that sounded like himself. Voldemort turned to look at Harry but fell to the ground. Wormtail rushed to his masters side. Voldemort pulled his wand from Wormtail and stuck into the Dark mark on Wormtail's arm summoning his followers. Wormtail Robed his Master and helped him to his feet.

Harry was standing there holding his laughter. "Well Tommy how does it feel to be an oversized chicken?"

Voldemort snarled as his followers apperated in, He looked around about to pontificate on his greatness when all hell broke loose. Gregory Goyle Sr. and Waldon McNair Both landed on landmines and exploded. Vincent Crabbe Sr. caught the first two bullets of the night directly between the eyes and the back of His head exploded When Voldemort spun around to see what was happening, Harry using the force held the sword of Gryffindor using a force move shot up behind Voldemort and beheaded him. The gun fire rang out for about twelve more seconds as all the inner circle of Death Eaters fell to various gunshot wounds. McNair was alive but barely, He had one question he wanted answered before he died. "How Potter?"

Harry smiled at Lucius and said. "True love of a family, and the smartest witch of the age as my fiance. If she'll have me." Just as they, all exited the nearby woods. Hermione came up to Harry and kissed him. "Crazy way to ask Harry but of course I'll have you!" she said with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh and don't forget over half the ones who defeated you were muggles." McNair's eyes began to loose the light in them but he had only one look on his face, as he died astonishment.

The house elves cleaned up the site and removed all the army hardware, Dobby collected the heads of the dead. Thirteen heads in a duffle bag. Harry lead the group back to port key. They put their hands on it and were taken back to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Christmas At Durskaban**_

 _ **Chapter 10 has been fixed**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to All**_

 _ **And the Happiest of New Years!**_

 _ **Now on with the story!**_

Harry and family Landed on the portico of what would now be the Potter Institute. It was like a huge Luxury Hotel just outside Villa Real Spain. The portico overlooked the Mediteraian Sea, and had a walkway down to a private beach about sixty meters below the rock cliff. It had thirty two rooms large enough for class rooms It had two dinning rooms A small family Dinning room and one large enough to hold one hundred and fifty people. There were three wings of bedrooms each holding twenty-five suites, being the largest of the Potter properties, Harry thought it would make a perfect school.

The house elves took the family to their respective rooms for the night. They all said their Goodnights and headed for bed, as it was very late.

Back at Hogwarts, it was pandemonium. Minister Fudge was screaming at anyone who would listen about how Harry and his band of murders should be hunted down and arrested for killing these fine upstanding citizens. It was Madame Bones that cut the legs out from Fudge and Dumbledore. "That Boy did exactly the right thing! Those Terrorists got off last time telling us all they were under the imperious Curse, and yet they all showed up to his resurrection party tonight. Do you really think that bunch would ever Turn around and see the light. It was to be off to rape murder and terrorize us all again. Harry James Potter put an end to it before they had the chance. I for one will praise him!"

A reporter for the Daily Prophet was listening in at that moment. "I'm Thomas Tipster of the Daily Prophet. May we quote you on that Madame Bones."

For the first time she could remember, she was happy to speak to the press.

"You may use my exact quote only but yes. You may also say that every one of his team will be set before the Wizengamot For orders of Merlin, Four of which are Muggles. You may also say Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore are under investigation as to how a fourteen-year-old boy was forced to compete in a tournament he did not enter, when if he had not the person who had entered him would have lost his magic. Who were they protecting? Harry sent me Pensive memories of all the major happenings that have gone unreported to the DMLE in this Bastion of learning the last four years, and we will be getting answers!"

Villa Real, Spain

The next broke bright and sunny; Harry was feeling as if a new life had sprung upon him. He woke in Hermione's arms, her head was on his chest as she held him tightly but it was comforting. He admitted in his mind he liked it but had a major problem, he needed the bathroom badly. Therefore, he started by kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. That only got her holding on tighter and snuggling in more. Harry was both enjoying and hurting at the same time. He finally called her name softly, several times. She slowly and to Harry agonizingly came to life. After a short snog session, he was running to the nearest bathroom, followed by Hermione.

After relieving himself, He noticed Hermione was getting undressed. Harry was turning red. "Mione, What are you doing?"

"You are emancipated; Dumbledore is going to try to control you through me. There is a away to stop it. We go get married." Then she turned red and held her breath before she gave the last line. "Unless you don't want too."

It was said sheepishly.

Harry looked at Hermione with wonder and answered her with a most passionate kiss, when they came up for air he said. "Well it's a bit soon but I wouldn't want any one but you!"

They took a shower together, with a bit of snogging added to the mix but not much more, Hermione wanted to wait.

During breakfast the discussion started, with Hermione in the lead. Of course, she had every logical argument in the world. Both women of the respective group had one question. "Do you two really love each other, we both know the bond in this world is for life?" Each of the young people involved talked at once. "I would never have any one else!" It took most of the morning but the kids won out in the end. It was the fact, it was the only way she could get out from Dumbledore's magical guardianship that won the day.

That and the fools letter insisting she return to Hogwarts or Harry would be arrested for kidnapping.

The wedding plans began as soon as the letter was read. Dobby helped enormously. He got all the reservations made at Gretna Green for 31 July. Everything was done quietly. They would be married at ten in the morning, then the guests would be taken to a secret location for the reception. Keeping it from the magical world until the last minute was going to be fun.

It took Hermione, Luna, and Susan Bones a full month to find their dresses and the beauty salon went crazy over hairstyles and makeup for the wedding party. Sirius bought an ocean going yacht for the reception; it was new and named the Lilly Marie. The elves were doing all the cooking, and they hired a full crew for serving since there would be many muggles there.

Back at Hogwarts, there were things Dumbledore could never have predicted. He had Resignation notices from McGonagall, Sprout, Sinestra, and Babbling. He was sitting in his office sending Letters left and right attempting to find new teachers, when Madame Pomphry walked in handing in her resignation. "Where is every one going and why, Poppy?"

"We were all offered positions at the Potter Institute for Sorcery and Spells at double our salary and full benefits and a pension. It looks like all you will have left is Severus."

"I have also heard most of the school applied for entrance there. It seems you are in for a very rough year Albus." Poppy turned and left his office with a smirk.


End file.
